Atração em Bora Bora
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: CAP.5 ON! (SLASH/LEMON) Harry tinha acabado sua relação com Dean Thomas e agora só queria aproveitar seu estado de solteiro. Quando recebe uma proposta para ser modelo, Harry nem pensa duas vezes e aceita. Com o tempo começa a sair com novas pessoas, mas vai ser uma que lhe vai mostrar que o amor não é só decepções.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Sandra Longbottom/**Título:** Atração em Bora Bora/**Par:** Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/**Classificação:** M

**Sinopse: **Harry tinha acabado sua relação com Dean Thomas e agora só queria aproveitar seu estado de solteiro. Quando recebe uma proposta para ser modelo, Harry nem pensa duas vezes e aceita. Com o tempo começa a sair com novas pessoas, mas vai ser uma que lhe vai mostrar que o amor não é só decepções.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Notas:**

**1)**Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**(3) Essa é uma história UA – Universo Alternativo – ou seja, ocorre numa realidade diferente daquela descrita nos livros e filmes de Harry Potter. **

Espero que gostem!

**S.L.**

**- ατrαçãσ єм вσrα вσrα- **

**Capítulo 1**

Harry estreava sua nova sunga verde, naquele dia quente de julho, na praia mais _in _da zona. Famosos passeavam com seus namorados e namoradas, orgulhosos e esbeltos. Aquela praia mais parecia uma _passerelle _de belezas e de gente na moda. Sentado ao lado de Ron, comentavam as roupas, as atitudes e os comportamentos das pessoas na praia. Os dois rapazes, com vinte e oito anos, também eram muito notados, principalmente por homens -sobretudo Harry. Com uma pele muito branca, seu cabelo negro, rebelde, seus olhos verdes e suas pernas, Harry mais parecia um príncipe, distribuindo elegância e sensualidade. Todos o observavam que, com um sorriso largo e luminoso, iluminava todos os espaços onde estivesse. Um caso raro de charme, beleza e elegância, mas simples e discreta. Os homens paravam para olhá-lo, mas Harry não olhava, nem retribuía. Sua mãe sempre lhe tinha dito: "A beleza é discreta". Harry sempre tinha transmitido sensualidade, mas transmitia mais, depois de ter terminado com Dean Thomas. Depois de dois anos cheios de traições e lutas, Harry decidiu que tinha chegado a altura de procurar o amor.

-Acho muito bem! – Dizia Ron – Se quiserem você, que lutem.

Cansado dos enganos que uma relação trazia consigo, que os homens ideais não passavam de imaginações absurdas e de dar seus tempo e sua energia a quem não interessava, Harry estava esperando que os príncipes encantados viessem ter com ele e se defrontassem. Em brincadeira, Harry imaginava um torneio medieval, em que vários homens se defrontavam pela sua mão. Harry, quando tinha conhecido Dean, parecia um homem de sonho, para depois se mostrar um verdadeiro pesadelo. Já no final do relacionamento, Harry tinha descoberto que ele a enganava com vários homens mais novos, em saídas á noite com amigos. Ao mesmo tempo, lhe prometia extrema fidelidade, lhe acenando com um casamento de sonho, uma casa na praia…O costume. Parecia que só usavam os companheiros como se fossem troféus, e se esqueciam deles depois do orgasmo. Era disso que Harry estava farto. Harry esperava que tudo fosse diferente. E ia ser. O sol estava tão forte que, Harry e Ron, decidiram se sentar á beira-mar, onde estava mais fresco. Não esperavam que estivesse também o jogador e modelo Viktor Krum, com seu namorado, um sueco muito branco e esguio, e dois fotógrafos que os seguiam para todo o lado.

- Aquele que tem sorte…olha para aquele modelo, o Krum! E aquela sunga….E os fotógrafos babando para cima dele.

-Ainda por cima, não é nada de especial!

-Você sabe aquela anedota da casa de banho? – Perguntou Ron, se virando para Harry.

-Não.

-Que os homens são como a casa de banho: ou estão ocupadas ou são para mulheres… - Os dois amigos riram alto, e o sorriso de Harry iluminou a praia. De repente, um fotógrafo loiro se dirige a Harry:

-Desculpe, posso lhe tirar uma fotografia?

-A mim? – Harry olhou para Ron, que lançou um olhar de incentivo.

-Sim, porque não? – O fotógrafo começou a tirar várias fotografias a Harry. Ele se sentia tão á vontade que o fotógrafo lhe pediu para posar de pé, sentado, perto do mar…Não se sentia mal ou desconfortável, mas absolutamente natural. Como se tivesse nascido para isso. Depois de vinte minutos e de centenas de fotografias, o fotógrafo agradeceu e lhe pediu o contato.

-Sim…mas para quê?

-Para lhe mandar as fotografias.

-Ah, sim… - Escreveu num papel sua morada de casa, emprego, celular, e lhe entregou.

-Meu nome é Draco Malfoy. Sou fotógrafo na revista "Hominus". Aqui tem o meu cartão. Depois lhe envio as fotografias quando estiverem reveladas, ok?

-Obrigado. – Disse Harry, feliz. – Sorridentes, os dois amigos viram o fotógrafo a se afastar.

-Já viu, Harry? Fantástico!

-É verdade.

-E se você aparece na revista?

-Que disparate…

-Não sei…ele lhe tirou tantas fotografias…Se você aparecer na revista, vai ser fantástico!

-Se sair, a primeira coisa que irei fazer é enviar um exemplar ao babaca do Dean…Só para ele morrer de irritação! – Os dois amigos se começaram a rir, ao imaginar Dean, com o seu mau humor do costume, abrir sua caixa do correio e ver a fotografia de Harry na revista. Só isso os encheu de boa disposição.

**Continua….**

**N.T: **Oi! Mais um projeto que estou iniciando! E Slash! Vamos ver como vai correr! Espero reviews! Eu agradeço!

Bjs :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo anterior:** "Os dois amigos se começaram a rir, ao imaginar Dean, com o seu mau humor do costume, abrir sua caixa do correio e ver a fotografia de Harry na revista. Só isso os encheu de boa disposição."

**NT: **Oi! Obrigada aos que comentaram no capítulo anterior! Fiquei muito feliz.

**S.L**

**Capítulo 2**

Já tinham passando algumas semanas desde aquele momento. Harry já tinha desistido de esperar. Naquele momento estava em seu emprego. Ele era secretário em um banco, quando o senhor Filch, que era o porteiro, lhe veio trazer um pacote.

-Isso é para mim? – Questionou Harry, olhando para o porteiro, confuso, enquanto tinha alguns papéis nas mãos.

-Sim, senhor Potter. – Disse o senhor Filch.

-Tem a certeza?

-Claro! – Assegurou o senhor Filch – Vieram trazer de propósito. Deve ser coisa importante.

-Importante? – O porteiro lhe entregou o envelope e Harry abriu, curioso. Eram suas fotografias. Vinham com um cartão:

"Harry, lhe mando suas fotografias. Como vê, está fantástico! Queria pedir sua autorização para as publicarmos no próximo número da revista "Hominus" como " Surpresa do Mês". Lhe ligo depois para saber sua opinião. Um beijinho, Draco".

Harry não podia acreditar. Parecia um sonho. Abriu o pacote e viu suas fotografias na praia. Estava, de fato, fascinante. Ficou impressionado: parecia um verdadeiro profissional, posando com um ar tão sério e descontraído. Era o melhor de si que estava naquelas fotografias. E Harry não podia acreditar, mesmo sabendo que era um homem bonito, nunca imaginou que poderia ser modelo. Mas era o que diziam aquelas fotografias! Nervoso e ansioso, ia pegar no telefone para ligar ao seu melhor amigo, Ron, quando este começou a tocar. Trêmulo, pegou nele e disse:

-Alô?

-Harry, sou eu Draco…Imagino que já tenha recebido as fotografias...

-Sim. – Disse Harry, sorrindo. – Nem acredito que sou eu que estou posando nelas.

-Você está fantástico. – Elogiou Draco.

-Nem pareço eu… - Disse Harry, humildemente.

-Mas é você... – Disse Draco, com um pouco de impaciência na voz. – Deixe-se de humildades e oiça: lhe estou ligando por dois motivos: o primeiro é se autoriza a publicação das fotografias na revista…

-O quê? – Questionou Harry, não conseguindo acreditar no que ouvia.

-Sim, continuando, esse é um pedido, mas há outro ainda maior…, É para lhe dizer que um amigo meu, Tom Riddle, que trabalha em uma agência de publicidade, por acaso, viu suas fotografias e quer contatá-lo para fazer uma campanha…

-Uma campanha? – Interrompeu Harry, curioso.

-Sim. – Confirmou Draco.

– Mas como? – Harry não conseguia acreditar. Pensava que, Draco estava brincando com seus sentimentos, e como isso já lhe tinha acontecido uma vez, agora tinha muita desconfiança, principalmente em surpresas, mesmo sendo agradáveis.

- Uma campanha publicitária onde você irá defender um produto, sendo o rosto dele. Concorda? – Harry ficou em silêncio, pensando.

-Harry? – Questionou Draco, passados uns momentos.

Sim?

-Então, o que me diz?

-Bom…não sei...

-Não estava á espera?

-Não…

-Mas o que me responde?

-Tenho de pensar …

-Ok, entendo...Mas se é uma questão de saber as consequências, lhe posso explicar rapidamente: Terá de tirar uma semana de férias para ir para Bora Bora fazer as fotografias; antes disso, você assinaria um contato com a empresa de publicidade, que lhe daria um valor pela cedência de sua imagem, e uma percentagem pelos anúncios que aparecerá. Estamos falando de um valor nunca inferior a cinquenta mil libras…Ah, e todas as deslocações e custos serão pagos pela empresa.

- Cinquenta mil libras? – Harry estava pasmo.

-Sim…mas pense nisso…Lhe ligo amanhã a esta hora para saber o que me diz, tá? – Draco desligou o telefone e Harry ligou logo de seguida para Ron, nervosíssimo. Quando Harry lhe contou as novidades, Ron disse:

-Mas você tá maluco, Harry? Você devia ter aceitado logo, não pedia para pensar. Você pode mudar sua vida, e está ai com dúvidas. De eu estivesse ai, lhe tinha dado um tapa.

-Acha? – Questionou Harry, duvidoso.

-Claro que sim! – Exclamou Ron. - Fale já com seu chefe, que você já não pede há mais de um ano férias. Ele deve dar, de certeza…Tente tirar uma semana de férias para a campanha, tá?

-Ai… é demais para mim. – Disse Harry, nervoso.

-Não seja parvo, Harry e pense assim: Só tem a ganhar. E como não quer ser modelo nem estava á espera disse, você não tem nada a perder. Se for o único convite, você ganhou uma semana inesquecível e uma grana preta. Olha que eu vou obrigá-lo a aceitar, Senhor Potter. – Harry sorriu. Ron era um amigo fantástico.

-Acha mesmo?

-Se fosse comigo, o que me dizia para fazer?

-Que aceitasse…

-Óbvio!

-Obrigado, Ron! Vou aceitar mesmo! – Desligou o telefone, ansioso. Ia mudar sua vida. Ligou para Draco e confirmou.

A campanha foi marcada dai a quinze dias. Harry nem podia acreditar na peça que o destino que estava pregando…Mas estava feliz.

Alguma coisa dentro dele dizia que sua vida ia mudar para sempre, e que algo, naquele momento, estava nascendo dentro dele.

**Continua….**

NT: Oi! Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Reviews!

Bjs :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo anterior:** "Alguma coisa dentro dele dizia que sua vida ia mudar para sempre, e que algo, naquele momento, estava nascendo dentro dele. "

**-x-**

**NT: **Oi! Lamento a demora, mas todo o mundo sabe como a escola é, com os exames, trabalhos e isso. Mas enfim, espero que ainda tenha leitores.

Obrigada aos que comentaram no capítulo anterior! Fiquei muito feliz.

**S.L.**

**Capítulo 3**

Harry se dirigiu ao escritório do chefe e bateu á porta.

-Entre. – Ouviu Harry. Harry entrou e perguntou:

-Sr. Snape, posso falar com o senhor? – Snape ergueu o rosto do papel que estava lendo e fez um gesto para Harry se sentar. Harry se sentou e Snape questionou:

-O que você quer, Potter? – Harry hesitou um pouco e Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, em desafio.

-Quero um mês de férias. – Snape pegou na sua ficha e começou a ler.

-Bem…-Começou – O Sr. Potter já não pede férias há três anos. Qual é o motivo desse pedido súbito? - Harry hesitou, mas depois se lembrou que as fotografias vinham numa revista, embora, duvidasse que Snape lesse revistas de moda, mas ele descobriria e contou a situação toda. Quando terminou, Snape olhou Harry nos olhos e disse:

-Uma oportunidade única? – Questionou simplesmente.

-Sim, senhor. – Confirmou Harry, sentindo seu coração batendo desenfreadamente. Snape pegou em uma caneta e escreveu algo em sua ficha. Depois, levantou o olhar e disse:

-Aproveite bem esse mês de férias, Sr Potter. Porque quando voltar, terá muito trabalho pela frente. – Harry sorriu e se levantou, dizendo:

-Obrigado senhor. – E saiu correndo do escritório, se preparando para a nova fase de sua vida.

**OoOoO**

Os quinze dias seguintes foram passados numa frenética roda viva de provas e de estudos de maquilhagem e cabelos. Tudo tinha de estar pronto antes da viagem, pois em Bora Bora seria muito complicado arranjar uma formar de contornar um problema. Na agência, trataram Harry como um _top model _internacional e, por momentos já sonhava com Milão, Tóquio, Paris e os desfiles dos costureiros famosos que conhecia em revistas. No dia da assinatura do contrato lhe apresentaram toda a equipe que seguiria com ele para Bora Bora: Tom Riddle, o produtor de moda, Draco Malfoy, o fotógrafo e Pansy Parkinson, que iria tratar do cabelo, da maquilhagem e de tudo o mais que fosse preciso durante os quinze dias. Harry estava nervoso e Tom como responsável, procurou descontrair Harry.

-Sei que é a sua primeira experiência. Não precisa de ter medo….uma cara bonita como a sua não pode demostrar medo!

-E se algo correr mal? – Questionou Harry, que olhava para suas mãos.

-É para isso que eu, Draco e Pansy lá estamos. Você só tem de descontrair e ser natural. – Harry olhou para Tom e viu determinação em seu olhar. Harry olhou para a equipe com atenção. Tom era um homem alto, de cabelos negros e olhos castanho-esverdeados. Devia ter, pelo menos, uns trinta e cinco anos. Harry sabia que, era um homem muito bem colocado na empresa e na vida, em deslocações permanentes pelo mundo com os modelos mais famosos do país. A certa altura da vida chegou a manter uma relação muito falada em revistas com um apresentador de televisão e modelo e, desde então, se tornara muito conhecido pelo público, tendo mesmo participado em um concurso de televisão. Draco, por seu turno, era um jovem fotógrafo de vinte e dois anos, em ascensão de carreira e já muito respeitado por seus colegas, que diziam que ele iria ter um futuro brilhante. Estava bem longe de ser um fotógrafo clássico e, pelo contrário, gostava de arriscar na escolha de planos, cenários e ângulos, obtendo em suas fotografias resultados surpreendentes. A ultima do grupo, Pansy, era uma belíssima mulher de vinte e dois anos, alta e com um corpo de fazer inveja a muitas adolescentes, com longos cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiros. Pansy era uma espécie de "faz-tudo" da empresa, que a premiava agora com um misto de trabalho e de férias em Bora Bora.

**OoOoO**

Harry passou o dia seguinte com Ron, em suas lojas de roupa preferida.

-Olhe essa sunga! Fica bem? – Questionou Harry, saindo da cabine e dando uma volta para que Ron visse melhor. Ron sorriu maliciosamente e disse:

-É de matar! Com essa sunga, não há homem que lhe resista!

-Não sei… – Hesitou Harry, se observando ao espelho. – Não será de mais?

-Oh Harry! De mais é você ir para Bora Bora, fazer de modelo no paraíso e ganhar uma valente grana.

Ron estava visivelmente entusiasmado com a viagem do amigo e durante o passeio pelas dezenas de lojas que visitavam, nunca deixava de o incentivar a compara as roupas mais ousadas e deslumbrantes, nem sequer deixava de lhe lembrar que era um homem lindo e solteiro.

**Continua….**

NT: Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Reviews!

Bjs :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo anterior:** "Ron estava visivelmente entusiasmado com a viagem do amigo e durante o passeio pelas dezenas de lojas que visitavam, nunca deixava de o incentivar a compara as roupas mais ousadas e deslumbrantes, nem sequer deixava de lhe lembrar que era um homem lindo e solteiro."

**-x-**

**NT:**Oi! Desculpem a demora para atualizar, mas vocês sabem, primeiro a escola, depois os exames e a vida pessoal :/

Mas enfim, espero que ainda tenha leitores.

Obrigada aos que comentaram no capítulo anterior! Fiquei muito feliz.

**S.L.**

**Capitulo 4**

No dia da viagem, Ron foi com Harry até ao aeroporto. Quando chegaram, Draco se dirigiu a Harry e perguntou:

-Nervoso? – Harry sorriu e respondeu:

-Um pouco. – Draco olhou para Ron e Harry o apresentou:

-Este é o meu amigo Ron. Ron, este é Draco Malfoy, meu futuro fotógrafo. – Ron apertou a mão de Draco. Tom se dirigiu a Harry e o cumprimentou friamente, dizendo:

-Finalmente você veio. Temos que ir. – Harry ficou um pouco triste com a recepção de Tom. Nunca pensou que ele pudesse ser tão frio. Todos estavam pegando em suas malas, quando Ron puxou Harry para um canto e seus olhos começaram a brilhar. Harry sabia que o amigo estava tramando alguma coisa.

-Draco é um pão…nem sei o que lhe fazia…se calhar… - Sussurrou Ron.

-Oh, Ron! Vou trabalhar, não fazer férias. – Disse Harry, revirando os olhos.

-Pois…pois. – Disse Ron. Abraçou Harry e disse:

-Dê notícias. Quero saber de tudo! – Harry sorriu. Largou Ron e pegou em sua mala, se dirigindo para o avião. Já no avião, Harry se sentou entre Pansy e Tom, ficando Draco á janela, ora mudo, ora conversando com as aeromoças. Parecia que não estava muito á vontade com a viagem e, por vezes fixava os olhos na janela e no exterior do avião.

Entretanto, Harry e Pansy iam mantendo estavam conversando como velhas amigas e, a pouco e pouco, os laços se estavam estreitando. Na verdade, logo no primeiro contato, ainda na agência, se tinham começado a dar muito bem. Agora era o tempo de se conhecerem melhor. Também Tom ia conversando com Harry e Pansy, sempre de forma pausada e calma. Tom era uma pessoa muito ciosa de sua posição e não demonstrava muitos sentimentos. Só Draco não entrava na conversa, não sorria, nem retirava seus olhos da linha do horizonte.

A determinada altura, Harry, que estava sempre bem disposto, disse para Draco:

-Então Draco, que bicho lhe mordeu?

-Hã? – Questionou Draco, saindo de seus devaneios. – Nada não…tá tudo bem…não sei…

-Pronto…tudo bem. – Disse Harry, não entendendo nada que Draco lhe dizia, mas também não se preocupou muito com o assunto.

Tom interrompeu a conversa e disse, tirando do bolso umas fotografias:

-Quem quer ver as fotografias de Bora Bora? – Pansy olhou admirada para as fotos e disse:

-Estão fantásticas! – Pansy pegou nas fotos e observou os cenários e as praias.

-Desculpem, me deixem passar. – Disse Draco, se levantando e se dirigindo para o fundo do avião.

Os outros nem deram pela demora de Draco, e continuaram a ver as fotografias, vendo a beleza das paisagens e dos cenários. De repente, Harry se levantou e se dirigiu para o banheiro, não notando que estava sendo observado por Tom. Quando lá chegou, reparou que estava ocupada. Esperou um pouco. Vendo que estavam demorando, decidiu bater á porta e, lá dentro ouviu melancólica de Draco.

-Já-já vou.

-Abre logo… – Disse Harry, impaciente. Estava cheio de calor. - Está tudo bem?

Draco, com a cara lívida e sem expressão, abriu a porta e confessou a Harry:

-Me desculpe. Tenho medo de andar de avião, mas como não quero perder o emprego, não falo nada.

-Que estupidez! – Exclamou Harry, envergonhado – E eu chateando você.

Harry passara a ultima hora chateando Draco porque ele não dizia nada e só olhava para a janela.

-Não precisa de pedir desculpa. Eu também devia ter dito alguma coisa…desculp…

Harry colocou seu indicador nos lábios de Draco antes que ele se pudesse desculpar.

-Não precisa de pedir desculpa! Vá…entre que eu trato de você.

De repente, estavam os dois juntos no banheiro, um sítio apertado e frio. Harry retirou de cima da prateleira uma toalha e a passou por água. De seguida, a colocou na testa de Draco, o reconfortando. Entretanto Draco, que suava muito com os nervos, perguntou:

-Posso retirar minha camisola?

-Claro que pode! – Exclamou Harry – Como se eu nunca tivesse visto um peito de um homem…

Draco retirou a camisa e Harry se fixou no belo peito de Draco. Era um peito forte e musculado, muito bem definido, com pequenas saliências de músculos e pelos loiros, que deram a Harry, uma vontade de acariciar. Mordeu o lábio, sentindo um pequeno formigueiro em seu baixo ventre. Percebeu que suas calças estavam mais apertadas.

De súbito, sem pensar muito, retirou a toalha da cabeça de Draco e a passou pelo peito. A tentação era demasiada para Harry e suas mãos procuravam agora aquela pela macia e dócil. Então, deixou cair a toalha no chão e acariciou Draco que, cujo corpo resistiu, por momentos, às suas investidas.

Passado algum tempo, Draco, que ainda estava zonzo pelos nervos, se deixou levar pela situação e, de repente, já estavam os dois se envolvendo eroticamente no banheiro.

Draco, que se estava libertando da tensão acumulada, retirou a camisa a Harry, enquanto este abria o cinto das calças. Com um sorriso no rosto, Harry percebeu que Draco já estava excitado. Baixou as cuecas de Draco e uma ereção potente surgiu á sua frente. Draco baixou as calças e as cuecas de Harry com tal rapidez, que o moreno ficou espantado. Pararam e se olharam longamente. Os olhos cinzentos de Draco com os verdes de Harry. Suas respirações estavam irregulares. Harry se lembrou que Tom e Pansy poderiam ir á procura deles. Ia dizer a Draco quando ele pegou na sua ereção e começou a estimulá-la. Harry gemeu, mas logo se conteu pois poderiam ouvir lá fora. Draco parou de o estimular e com um movimento rápido, virou Harry para a parede e molhou um dedo na boca. Introduz um dedo no interior, fazendo movimentos circulares que levaram Harry a gemer inconscientemente. Passado algum tempo, percebendo que Harry já estava acostumado, inseriu outro e repetiu os movimentos. Harry mordeu o lábio com força, para que os gemidos não se ouvissem.

Quando Harry já estava preparado, Draco retirou os dedos, fazendo Harry gemer, decepcionado. Procurou no bolso das calças um preservativo, o abriu e o inseriu em seu sexo. Pegou em Harry, o levantou e o encostou a uma parede. Era dessa maneira que iriam transar e, sem suspeitar de nada, Draco ia cumprir um dos desejos de Harry – transar em um avião. Os braços musculados de Draco agarravam o corpo de Harry e, quando o penetrou, Harry não conteve um gemido, mas mordeu os lábios com força. Depois de movimentos compassados e frenéticos, os dois corpos se deixaram moldar um no outro. Quando atingiram o orgasmo, ainda se deixaram ficar um no outro mais alguns segundos, até o bater frenético de seus corações abrandar. Aquele delírio sensual, embora breve, fora de uma intensidade dificilmente superável e os dois estavam visivelmente agradados com a situação. Harry foi o primeiro a sair do banheiro. Foi para o seu lugar e fitou, pela janela, o céu. Draco apareceu a seguir e ambos se furtaram às perguntas de Tom e Pansy. Até á chegada em Bora Bora, não trocaram mais uma palavra, mas sim meia dúzia de olhares furtivos, mas reveladores.

**Continua…**

NT: Oi! Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Reviews! Bjs :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo anterior:** "Draco apareceu a seguir e ambos se furtaram às perguntas de Tom e Pansy. Até á chegada em Bora Bora, não trocaram mais uma palavra, mas sim meia dúzia de olhares furtivos, mas reveladores."

**S.L.**

**Capitulo 5**

A chegada a Bora Bora revelou, para o grupo, que era um país fantástico, quente e ligeiramente húmido, polvilhado com cores exóticas e plantas tropicais únicas que nenhum dos companheiros de viagem tinha visto. Harry e Pansy eram claramente as pessoas mais surpreendidas com o cenário e Pansy estava muito agradada com os homens locais.

-Você já reparou nas tatuagens dos braços? – Perguntou a Harry, que acenou afirmativamente.

Os habitantes de Bora Bora tinham um aspeto muito pelicular e a juntar á pele, ao cabelo e aos olhos muito escuros, tinham ainda inúmeras tatuagens espalhadas pelos braços.

-Gostava de lhes ver outras tatuagens… – Suspirou Pansy, fazendo Harry se rir.

Pansy estava mesmo interessada em conhecer mais de perto um daqueles homens misteriosos, mas simpáticos, que lhes sorriam, enquanto se dirigiam para o hotel. Também Pansy exercia algum fascínio neles, pois nunca tinham visto pessoas tão brancas.

O hotel onde iam ficar era bem perto da praia e, para espanto de todos, não iam ficar em quartos típicos, mas sim em palafitas, uma espécie de _bungalows _de madeira construídos em cima de estacas, bem sobre o mar.

A escolha dos quartos foi um pouco complicada, mas decidiram rapidamente. Tom e Draco ficavam em um quarto enquanto Pansy ficava com Harry em um outro.

A verdade, porém, é que ninguém esperava que houvesse muito tempo para desfrutar daquele paraíso, pois as sessões iam ser duras e intensas e o tempo escasseava para fazer tudo o que pretendiam.

Após mais de vinte e quatro horas de viagens de avião e aeroportos, os quatro só pensavam em tomar uma refrescante ducha e uma sesta reconfortante.

Pansy e Harry, no entanto, bem após de terem tomado banho, decidiram dar uma volta pela praia, mostrando seus belíssimos corpos. Sentados em uma esplanada, se recompunham da viagem através dos raios de sol e bebendo suco de laranja. O vento batia ao de leve no rosto de Harry, despenteando seus revoltosos cabelos, enquanto ele olhava para o azul belíssimo do mar e para o por do sol. Reparou que alguns homens olhavam para ele, com luxúria, mas não deu importância.

No entanto, Pansy, que estava com as pernas cruzadas, olhava para os nativos com desejo e, às vezes até suspirava quando um deles passava perto dela ou quando um garçom lhe perguntava se queria mais alguma coisa.

-Eu queria tanto dizer que sim… – Dizia Pansy, sonhadoramente, a Harry, que bebia seu suco através de uma palhinha e tentava não se engasgar de riso – Que queria algo mais…que o queria a ele…

-Oh, Pansy! Pelo amor de Deus! – Exclamou Harry, vendo que ela estava se levantando para se dirigir a dois homens – Você devia ir com mais calma. Se calhar você devia esperar um pouco mais, não ser tão precipitada…

Pansy se sentou, desconsolada e confessou:

Talvez, não sei….Eu olho para eles e sinto um mistério no ar, sabe Harry?

Harry acenou afirmativamente.

-Que horas são? – Perguntou Harry. Pansy retirou de sua bolsa o celular e disse:

-São oito e meia.

-Vamos voltar para o hotel? – Perguntou Harry.

-Tá bom. – Disse Pansy. Se levantaram e se dirigiram para o hotel. Pegaram o elevador e foram para o quarto dos homens. Bateram á porta e Draco atendeu. Estava com um calção verde e uma camisola branca, que salientava seus músculos. Tentando não se lembrar do que aconteceu no banheiro do avião, Harry falou, olhando para os olhos de Draco:

-Vamos sair?

-Para onde? – Perguntou Draco, que evitou olhar para Harry, e apoiou o braço na porta.

-Um bar. – Falou Pansy, animada. – Vamos lá, garotos!

-Eu não sou um garoto. – Falou Tom, do banheiro. – Embora esteja em boa forma.

-Meu Deus! – Gritou Pansy, pondo a mão na cabeça – Tom Riddle fazendo piada! Morri!

Harry e Draco riram e Tom apareceu, vestindo um calção negro e uma camisa azul escura. Harry arfou. Estava realmente atraente.

-Vamos? – Perguntou Tom, olhando para seus colegas.

-Vamos! – Falaram todos, ao mesmo tempo. Pansy ajeitou seu vestido amarelo e se dirigiram para o restaurante do hotel. Se sentaram e um jovem garçom veio ter com eles. Os olhos de Pansy brilharam e Harry foi o primeiro a falar, enquanto via o menu:

-Eu gostaria de comer um _Blanquette de veau _(1) e de beber uma cerveja.

-E para sobremesa?

-Mousse de chocolate. – O garçom se virou para Draco e perguntou:

-E o senhor? - Draco olhou para o menu e falou:

-Eu quero um _Gigot d´agneau_ **(**2) e vodka. Não desejo sobremesa.

-Eu prefiro um **_Boeuf bourguignon_** (3) e beber um Martini. Também não quero sobremesa. – Falou Tom.

** -**E você, senhorita? – Perguntou o garçom, se dirigindo para Pansy.

-_Você_. – Sussurrou ela. O garçom a fitou confuso e Tom disse de imediato, olhando para o menu:

-Ela quer um **_Cassoulet _****(4)** e coca-cola para beber. – O garçom anotou os pedidos e foi para a cozinha. Olharam em redor do restaurante. O ambiente era impressionante. As luzes não eram muito fortes nem muito fracas. E a música latina que tocava, dava a Harry uma sensação de espontaneidade, lhe dando o desejo de se levantar e dançar ao ritmo da música. Pouco tempo depois, o garçom apareceu com dois pratos, os pondo á frente de Harry e Pansy. Harry começou a comer e não pôde evitar gemer um pouco.

-Que delícia. – Falou. O garçom veio com os restantes pratos e, em poucos minutos, estavam comendo um delicioso jantar. Pansy, de vez em quando, ainda tentava falar com o garçom, mas Harry não deixava.

Quando terminaram de jantar, esperaram impacientemente que Harry comesse a _mousse, _pois ele a comia muito lentamente, saboreando cada colherada de chocolate, o sentindo derreter em sua boca. Quando Harry, finalmente, terminou a sobremesa, se levantaram e saíram do restaurante. Sentiram uma brisa quente e começaram a passear pelo passeio. A rua estava cheia de pessoas e música de rádio ecoava pelas colunas, que estavam amarrados aos postes. Harry estava inebriado pela música e dançava enquanto caminhava. Começaram a falar do trabalho que teriam no dia seguinte. Pansy olhava para os homens que andavam na rua e alguns olhavam para ela. De vez em quando, se podia ouvir uma mulher a discutir com um homem, por ele estar olhando fixamente para ela. O vestido de Pansy esvoaçava lentamente, dando a sensação de leveza para quem a olhasse. Se dirigiram para a praia e Pansy retirou os sapatos, começando a correr para a água. Soltou um pequeno grito, quando sentiu a água fria batendo em seus pés, mas depois se começou a rir. Harry riu da cena que via. Sentindo um enorme desejo de ir para a água, retirou seus sapatos e imitou Pansy. A água que batia em suas pernas, fazia Harry estremecer e, em pouco tempo, tinha os calções encharcados de água. Agarrando o braço da sua colega, começaram a dançar. Tapando a boca com a mão, a mulher á sua frente se mandou para a frente, entrando na água. Harry a imitou. Quando suas cabeças ficaram fora de água, Harry olhou para o céu e viu a lua, pálida e cheia.

-É linda. – Sussurrou.

-Verdade. – Afirmou a colega. Olhou para terra e disse:

-Olhe, Harry. Os chatos querem que nós voltemos para terra. – Harry se virou para a praia e viu Tom e Draco fazendo sinal para que eles voltassem. Saíram da água a correr e, quando se aproximaram, Tom disse:

-Vocês podem apanhar um resfriado, seus inconsequentes.

-Vamos imediatamente para o hotel. – Falou Draco. Começaram a correr. Quando chegaram ao hotel, Pansy foi para o quarto de Tom e Draco e Harry para o seu. Se atirou de imediato para a banheira e ligou a água quente. Seus músculos agradeceram. Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, parado, sentindo a água escorrendo por seu corpo. Só quando se sentiu quente, é que desligou a água e se ensaboou. Repetiu o mesmo procedimento. Quando saiu do banheiro, se limpou e vestiu uma camisola e uns calções. Pegou no telefone e ligou para a recepção.

-Alô? – Falou a recepcionista.

-Boa noite. – Começou Harry – Me poderia trazer um chá, por favor.

-Com certeza. – Falou ela, e desligou. Passados uns minutos, bateram á porta e Harry foi abrir.

Era Pansy.

-Acho que vamos ficar doentes. – Disse ela, com um sorrisinho, enquanto entrava.

-Não vamos nada. Eu pedi um chá. – Falou Harry, enquanto espreitava para o corredor, á espera do chá. Pansy se deitou na cama e Harry perguntou, vendo a camisa que ela trazia vestida:

-De quem é?

-De Tom.

Um empregado chegou para perto de Harry e disse, lhe entregando um tabuleiro com duas chávenas:

-Aqui está o chá. – E se retirou.

-Obrigado. – Falou Harry e fechou a porta. Se dirigiu para Pansy e lhe entregou uma chávena. Pansy pegou no bule e começou a encher as chávenas. Harry suspirou e deu um gole no chá. Estava maravilhoso.

-Eu gostei desta noite. – Começou Harry.

-Eu também. – Disse Pansy. Beberam mais um pouco de chá e Pansy pegou no seu celular e o desligou. Harry se lembrou do seu. Foi á mala de viagem e o procurou. Quando o encontrou, viu que tinha dez chamadas não atendidas de Ron e três mensagens. Decidiu lhe escrever algo:

_"Oi, Ron! Como vai? Não me mata, por favor. Eu me esqueci do celular na mala de viagem e nunca mais me lembrei dele. Cheguei a Bora Bora e fui passear com os meus colegas. Me diverti imenso. E nem imagina: nadei á noite com uma colega do trabalho. A água estava gelada, mas não me arrependo. Não, não aconteceu nada de anormal neste dia. Fique bem. Abraços, Harry"._

Pôs o celular em cima da mesa de cabeceira e se deitou. Pensou um pouco:

"Draco foi perfeito hoje de manhã, mas de tarde não olhou sequer para mim. Tenho de resolver esse mal entendido. " - E adormeceu profundamente.

**Continua….**

**Notas: **

(1) Vitela cozida em cubos, molho de vinho branco e creme de leite;

(2) Pernil de cordeiro servido fatiado e malpassado;

(3) Carne de músculo cozida com molho de vinho tinto, cebolinhas e champignons;

(4) Semelhante a uma feijoada, com feijão branco, pato, cordeiro, lingüíças, etc.


End file.
